Visitante inesperado
by Rima princess
Summary: Nadie le advirtió que él llegaría, ni siquiera su propia compañera de cuarto, pero Takeru estaba ahí para quedarse
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos cibernéticos y fans de digimon! Estoy usando fanfiction para subir una historia que se empolvaba en mi biblioteca, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible la página es muy complicada para subir historias. Sin más que decir, les presento visitante inesperado:**

-De ninguna manera. No puedes quedarte aquí- le informó Hikari Yagami firmemente al primo de su compañera de cuarto, vestido como un ejecutivo.

-Por supuesto que debe de haber un modo- respondió el hombre que se había presentado como Takeru Takaishi-. El departamento tiene dos cuartos.

-Eso no tiene importancia. No puedes quedarte aquí.

Takeru no parecía preocuparse por la negativa.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ya has rentado la habitación de Miyako?

-No haría tal cosa- protestó Kari muy enfadada-. Miyako ya ha pagado su parte de la renta por todo el mes de agosto.

-¿Lo que significa que la habitación le pertenece?

-Correcto.-Finalmente él se estaba dando cuenta de las cosas.

-No hay problemas. Miyako me ha invitado a quedarme aquí mientras ella ocupa mi departamento en Londres.

Muy fatigada, Kari se dejó caer sobre una mecedora, con respaldo de mimbre y se quedó contemplando a la tan inesperada visita. ¿Cómo había podido Miyako hacerle eso a ella?- ¿Por qué no se me consultó?

-Si tuviera que formarme una conjetura, diría que quiso evitar una discusión.

-¿Y por qué tendría que haberte invitado a quedarte aquí si tienes un excelente departamento en Londres?- preguntó la castaña, con tono de sospecha.

Los ojos azules del visitante se entrecerraron peligrosamente.- ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

-No estoy acusándote absolutamente de nada, salvo de haber venido a mi departamento sin que se te invitara.

-Pero a mí me invitaron.- Se tranquilizó nuevamente.- Miyako lo hizo. Ella me dio la llave.

-Sin mi permiso sin mi aprobación-señalo Kari al instante.

-Mira, habría preferido no decirlo pero… mi prima te hizo un favor cuando tú no tenías casa, ¿no?

¡Maldita la boca floja de Miyako! ¿Cuánto de su vida le habría contado para que se divirtiera? Kari se sentó un poco más erguida; sus modales eran distantes.- Ella estaba buscando compañera de cuarto.

-En un momento en que tú necesitabas desesperadamente uno.

La castaña cerró sus ojos miel, mentalmente bloqueando la imagen del hombre que tenía en frente de sí, al tiempo que revivía la partida de su amiga tres días atrás. No se había mencionado el hecho de que su primo viniese hasta aquí.

Pero allí estaba él. Su conversación era breve y precisa; su traje, arrugado. Tanto su apariencia como su forma de hablar se asemejaban a la de un extranjero. Sin embargo, Kari sabía que Takeru era de nacionalidad japonesa. Era reportero y había estado radicando en Londres durante los últimos años. Miyako le había contado todo eso, pero Kari no se había molestado en pedirle que entrara en mayores detalles.

Bien, Takeru Takaishi tendría que buscarse otro sitio para quedarse. No interesaba el hecho de que sea el primo de su amiga. Kari nunca lo había visto antes y no tenía ninguna intención de compartir su apartamento con él.

Abrió los ojos de repente, lista para entrar en batalla. –Mira, hay muchos departamentos que se rentan aquí. Estoy segura de que no te resultará difícil encontrar uno disponible para este verano.

-¿Por qué tendría que salir en busca de un departamento cuando ya tengo éste?

-No tienes este apartamento – la castaña no sabía cómo decírselo con mayor claridad.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó el ojiazul de pronto.

-Por el pasillo, la segunda puerta- contestó ella automáticamente-Pero…

Takeru se había esfumado antes de que ella pudiera completar la frase.

¡Maldición! Kari había estado muy apresurada esa mañana y el baño era un desorden. Demasiado negativo. Quizás, aquello haría que reconsidere la idea de ser su compañera de vivienda.

Mientras Kari meditaba sobre su situación, la mecedora que ocupaba se agitaba más y más. Era muy difícil rentar un departamento y por esos lugares la renta era muy costosa. Takeru tenía razón: Miyako la había ayudado cuando necesitaba desesperadamente un lugar para quedarse. Pero había sido un cambio justo, puesto que ella tampoco habría podido rentarlo sola.

El departamento era perfecto. No se trataba de aquellos edificios fríos, tipo cajita, sino que era toda una mansión. Hikari se había enamorado a primera vista de la impecable casa pintada de rojo. La unidad de ellas, una de cuatro, estaba en el último piso y se llegaba a ella por medio de una escalera color blanco.

El sonido que indicaba que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo detuvo el movimiento de la mecedora. Con los brazos cruzados y su convicción muy firme, Kari se levantó para enfrentar a Takeru , cuyo rostro se veía sombrío.

Los argumentos de la chica desaparecieron cuando analizó la apariencia enfermiza de la otra persona.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un tanto preocupada

-No mucho, creo que iré a descansar un poco- contestó

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- Luego de formulada la pregunta, Kari se dio cuenta de que no había sido una interrogante muy inteligente dado a su evidente estado de cansancio y malestar físico.

Pero Takeru no se dirigía al baño. Cogió una maleta de piel gastada y ajada y caminó con pasos agigantados por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su prima.

-¿A dónde vas?- repitió ella siguiéndolo

-A la cama

-No puedes ir a la cama-le dijo ella desde el umbral de la entrada.

-Mírame con atención- le indicó Takeru mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en cara de Yagami.

-Pero… espera un momento… tú no… tú no puedes…- hubiera tratado de completar alguna de las oraciones, pero la puerta se abrió tan solo un poco.

-Buenas noches- dijo Takeru que se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y procedió a cerrarla de nuevo.

Eran casi las cuatro antes de que Kari pudiera conciliar el sueño y luego tuvo que levantarse a las ocho. El departamento estaba muy tranquilo. No había dudas de que Takeru seguramente seguía durmiendo. Kari abrió la ducha mucho más que de costumbre, sabiendo que las cañerías retumbaban. Si el ruido perturbaba al bello durmiente, sus protestas no fueron audibles. Con unos pantalones muy informales y una camisa celeste, Kari se apresuró hacia la cocina para preparar el nutritivo trago que iba a desayunar.

Kari no oyó que Takeru se aproximaba debido al ruido de la batidora. Se había quitado el traje, lucía unos pantalones jean que le sentaban de maravilla combinado con una camiseta azul, tipo marino. Aquella vestimenta informal le daba un aire distinto. El hombre agotado por el viaje, con su traje arrugado había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Bebió su trago antes de responder.-A trabajar.

-¿Y en dónde trabajas?-cuestionó el rubio ojiazul

-En un café y una galería. Una amiga mía me permite compartir su estudio a cambio de que le atienda el negocio que ocupa al frente un par de días por semana.

-Pues ya casi son las nueve, ¿a qué hora debes estar allá?

-¡Maldición, estoy retrasada! Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo para ayudarte a encontrar otro sitio, entonces puedes usar el teléfono y la guía que está encima del estante.

-Gracias, pero no voy a necesitarla.

-¿Ya has pensado en algún sitio para quedarte?

-No tengo intenciones de marcharme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Exactamente lo que dije.

No tengo tiempo para empezar con rodo esto otra vez. Pensé que anoche habías meditado sobre esta situación. Estabas enfermo, de modo que mi compasión te ha permitido quedarte a pasar la noche. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de que te vayas.

-¿No estás retrasada?-le recordó

Lo estaba y su amiga contaba con ella para abrir la galería esa mañana. Kari le advirtió:-Regresaré a las dos. ¡Espero que a esa horaya te hayas marchado!

Takeru inclinó la cabeza en gesto burlón.-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero yo aún estaré aquí.-Aguardó hasta que Kari estuvo casi a mitad de camino en el exterior, para agregar:

-¡Qué pases un buen día, compañerita!

**¿Qué tal? Háganme saber si les gustó con un review =D! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero estoy estudiando mucho u.u confinada a una fría habitación con muchos libros… ok no tanto así, pero lo suficiente como para no entrar a la computadora o por lo menos a fanfiction y escribir todo este tiempo. Ojalá que alguien se acuerde de la historia u.u… **

Era un día radiante de sol y el paisaje era majestuoso, pero Kari era inmune a ambas bellezas. ¿Cómo se atrevía Takeru Takaishi a insistir en quedarse en su departamento? Demasiado para una buena samaritana ¡Debió haberlo echado la noche anterior!

Como no tuvo tiempo de sacar la bici, tuvo que caminar las tres cuadras que la separaban de la galería de Rika, cortando camino por el pintoresco caminito peatonal. Por lo general, cada vez que la castaña pasaba por allí no podía evitar sonreír. Pero no ese día.

Cuando la chica Yagami abrió la puerta delantera de Artisans eran las nueve horas con cuatro minutos. La ubicación de éste, justo al lado de la calle del popular caminito, aseguraba una buena venta. Como siempre lo hacía cada vez que abría la galería, se maravilló ante su suerte de haber encontrado un estudio disponible para compartir.

Rika Nonaka era una ceramista talentosa. Sus trabajos eran prácticos y aun así, mantenían un extraño sentido de lo extravagante que los convertía en algo muy popular. Tres meses atrás, Rika había dado a luz mellizas y estaba sumamente atareada, por lo cual, como era comprensible, su tiempo para dedicar al negocio estaba limitado. Su sugerencia de que Kari compartiera el estudio a cambio de trabajar en la galería había sido aceptada de muy buen grado. Además del espacio, Kari contaba también con un horno, un lujo que siempre había soñado tener.

La mañana se presentó muy atareada, con clientes interesados que entraban y salían del local; algunos compraban, otros, simplemente miraban. Kari acababa de terminar una venta cuando entró Daivis a la galería.

-Hola- lo saludó con amistosa simpatía

Su saludo no fue correspondido.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo con ese hombre?- El rostro de Daivis se veía extremadamente ruborizado por la ira en el momento que le gritó la pregunta.

-¿Podrías bajar el tono de voz?- susurró ella, sintiendo las insistentes miradas de varios clientes que estaban curioseando.

-No hasta que me contestes. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

-Takeru Takaishi

-¿Y de dónde salió?- preguntó el pelirrojo un poco más sereno

-Es el primo de Miyako.

-Pensé que se había ido a Londres.

-Yo también.- ante la mirada del chico volvió a hablar- Bueno eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

-Entonces ¿qué hace en tu departamento? ¿Vive contigo?

-¡No está viviendo conmigo!-protestó Kari atrayendo más la atención hacia su persona.

-¿Y el que esté en tu casa mientras no estés? ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Está ocupando el cuarto de Miyako

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para dormir- respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y duerme solo?- preguntó un tanto avergonzado asomándose el sonrojo por sus mejillas

-Lo conocí ayer-su respuesta fue fría- ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

Daivis no podría estar más rojo en ese momento.-Realmente me desagradó mucho cuando ese tipo me dijo que era tu nuevo compañero de morada. Si vas a vivir con un hombre, será mejor que lo hagas conmigo.

A Kari le llevó media hora calmar el enfado de su amigo, causado, sin duda y deliberadamente, por el rubio. Ella misma se había enfadado por la forma calculadora en que causaba los problemas. A las dos de la tarde regresó a su departamento y encontró al demonio, como decidió decirle desde ese momento, en la cocina preparando algo en la estufa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Preparando el almuerzo- respondió con toda tranquilidad

-¡Con mi comida!

-Técnicamente, supongo que es tu comida. No obstante, pensé que en el futuro lo mejor será dividir las compras del supermercado. Entonces será muestra comida. ¿No crees que sea lo más razonable que comprar la comida por separado?

-¡No tenemos ningún futuro!

El demonio cesó sus actividades culinarias para regalarle una indulgente sonrisa.

-Dios, estamos de bastante mal humor hoy, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí- admitió ella, ignorando su amistosa calidez proveniente de aquellos ojos azules.-Y si no te marchas va a empeorar.

La expresión de él se tornó seria.- Querida, te dije que no me marcharía. No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- lo desafió- Y no me digas querida – le recriminó

-Ven a sentarte y hablemos del tema.

Kari se sentó en la mecedora y él en un mueble frente a esta.

-No es que no tenga dinero, la razón por la que me quedo aquí es porque me estoy ocultando.

-¿Qué?- muy bien ahora sí estaba sorprendida

-En Inglaterra soy un escritor y crítico muy conocido. Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente; necesito hacer una buena crítica de los planes de gobierno actual y digamos que debo de estar en el lugar menos pensado.

-No crees que te buscaran en casa de tu prima favorita- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

-Por si no te has dado cuenta llevamos diferentes apellidos y por si ella no te lo ha comentado somos primos de tercer grado lo suficiente lejano para que no me vinculen con ella y busquen en su departamento, es mi favorita porque a pesar de estar alejados yo siempre la he ayudado y ella a mí.

-Y esta ocasión no es la excepción

-Exacto

-De acuerdo, te quedaras. Pero primero te haré unas preguntas, por favor responde puntualmente

-Como digas

-¿Fumas o tomas?

-Nunca he fumado, no pienso hacerlo y tomo si, en ocasiones especiales cuando la situación lo demanda, no me gusta hacerlo mucho

-¿Te consideras una persona ordenada?

-Pues si

-¿Has vivido con otras mujeres antes?

-Sí, tú serías la segunda mujer con la que vivo- al decir eso la chica frunció el ceño- cálmate, la primera fue mi madre

-Bien sigamos, ¿tienes novia?

-¿Interesada?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona y elevando sus cejas

-Claro que no- dijo ella levantándose abruptamente de la mecedora

-¿Estas a la defensiva?- le dijo mientras le seguía

-No lo estoy- respondió dándose la vuelta para encararlo

-¿Segura?- con un brazo la aprisiono al lado de la ventana contra la pared

-Yo-oo- no podía responder, ese perfecto demonio estaba muy cerca

-Por cierto querida, ¿tu amigo tiene un potente BMW rojo?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Se acaba de estacionar frente al edificio- dijo mirando a través de la ventana

-¿¡Y ahora que hago!

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, querida?

-Podrías dejar de llamarme querida

-¿Y si lo dejamos en preciosa?, porque lo eres- dijo mirándola profundamente

-Solo yo sé donde me gustaría dejarte.-soltó una frase de doble sentido, sin tener conciencia de ello

La expresiva voz de él revelaba un indicio de indulgencia- No ahora preciosa, hay alguien en la puerta-le susurró

Tan solo se dieron unos dos golpes a la puerta cuando fue abierta por…

-Hola Daivis, que placer volver a verte- dijo en el vestíbulo

-¿Aun aquí Takaishi?

-Obvio que si, pasa y siéntate- dijo dándole un ademan para que lo hiciera

Kari se sentó nuevamente en su mecedora y los chicos en los sillones en la cómoda salita de estar.

-Soy un asesor en materia de inversiones y tú ¿en qué trabajas?- Daivis inició la conversación

-Soy escritor, por cierto su carrera sí que es fascinante-dijo, pero su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario

-Veo que es inglés-dijo sin prestarle atención al tono despectivo del otro

-No, no lo soy.- lo negó- pero parezco uno de verdad ¿cierto?

-Supongo que es por todos los años que has vivido allá- dedujo Kari

-Elemental mi querida y preciosa Watson- dijo viéndola sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir

Esa respuesta hizo saltar una vena en la sien de Daivis, pero se venía algo peor para él.

-Has sido muy amable en pasar a visitar a Kari. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Todo el verano- respondió

-No irás a dormir aquí, eso espero

-Por supuesto que no voy a dormir aquí- el rubio espero a escuchar el satisfactorio "excelente" de Daivis y luego agregó:- Dormiré en la habitación.

**Terminé el 2do. Capitulo tengo muchos escritos en un cuaderno falta pasarlos a la compu. Pero me haré un tiempo para hacerlo y no demorar mucho n.n**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

*******sakuken****: Me alegra que te parezca interesante ^^ con lo de la opción para recibir reviews anónimos no se hacerlo si me mandos un mail al inbox para que me digas como se hace te lo agradecería de verdad. n.n**

*******dark-fallen-angel91****: Si he estado pensando en poner más cosas divertidas =D y que poco a poco se añadan más personajes. En fin ya verás toda su convivencia que va a ser un poquito difícil.**

***K****ari Yagami T.k Takaishi****: Gracias por los ánimos ^^ lo continuare**

*******julimica14****: Lo de prontito creo que no se dio :/ pero ya regresé y lo actualizare más rápido**

*******Echizen WingS****: Trataré de mejorar mi narración gracias por sugerirlo y pues las cosas se sabrán de a poquito. Ten un poquito de paciencia ^^**

*******jaruna-chan****: increíble? Pues gracias y si la sigues capi a capi será una muy buena razón para seguir escribiendo ^^**

*******anaiza18****: Hola yuri =) si ya lo continuare verás si el molestar a Kari se volverá un pasatiempo de Tk.**

**En fin muchas gracias a todos y lo actualizaré más rápido lo prometo!**


End file.
